This invention concerns a novel sterile connection system for enabling the sterile connection of a first tube to a second tube. Although the illustrative embodiment of the invention is described in connection with tube transfer during ambulatory peritoneal dialysis, it is to be understood that other sterile tube transfers can be achieved in accordance with the present invention, such as the transfer of a tube from one blood bag to another. Thus, as used herein, the term "medical solution container" is intended to encompass containers of all shapes and materials and including any type of solution which may be introduced to a patient for medical purposes.
In many medical applications, it is necessary to remove a connector tube from a first medical solution container and to then introduce it to a second medical solution container. It is, of course, desirable and, on occasion, required that the transfer of the tube from one medical solution container to the other medical solution container be achieved in a sterile manner.
For example, in one type of ambulatory peritoneal dialysis, a tube which is coupled to the patient's peritoneal cavity is first connected to the transfer port (i.e., transfer tube) of a fresh dialysis solution container. For ambulatory purposes, the container is preferably in the form of a flexible plastic bag.
The dialysis solution is then introduced into the patient's peritoneal cavity via the transfer tube and the patient's tube and the dialysis solution is allowed to remain in the patient's peritoneal cavity for several hours, for example three to four hours. During this period of time, the patient's tube is not disconnected from the transfer tube, but the patient's tube may be clamped and the dialysis solution bag may be folded and carried by the patient.
Thereafter, the patient's tube is unclamped and the dialysis solution is drained back into the solution bag. Once the dialysis solution has been drained into the solution bag, the patient's tube is disconnected from the transfer tube of the used solution container and is inserted into the transfer tube of a fresh solution container. Thereupon the procedure is repeated. It is desirable, however, that during the disconnection of the patient's tube from the used dialysis solution container and connection of the patient's tube to a fresh dialysis solution container, that such connection be accomplished in a sterile manner. In addition, other medical procedures utilize similar connections which may desirably be accomplished in a sterile manner.
For example, in blood administration a tube coupled to a patient's vein is first inserted into the transfer port of a fresh blood bag. After the blood has been introduced from the fresh blood bag to the patient, it may be necessary to introduce blood from another blood bag to the patient. Under such conditions, the patient's tube is removed from the transfer port of the first blood bag and is inserted into the transfer port of another blood bag. The desirability of accomplishing such transfer in a sterile manner is apparent.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a system for enabling the sterile transfer of a first tube from the transfer tube of a first medical container and to the transfer tube of another medical container.
Another object of the present invention is to provide sterile connection apparatus that is simple in construction and easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a method for enabling a patient to connect, in a sterile manner, (a) a tube coupled to the patient to (b) a transfer tube of a medical solution container.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent as the description proceeds.